Noted
by MystiMoon
Summary: Calleigh is being left notes from the killer/kidnapper about his whereabouts. Will this help the team find him or will it just lead them into a trap?
1. Chapter 1

Calleigh woke up bright and early one sunny day in Miami. Her apartment was fair sized, very clean and organized. There was no garbage anywhere. She did her usual routine before going to work. She got up, and headed right to the shower to wake her up. After her shower, she got dressed and headed downstairs for some breakfast.

She made some scrambled eggs and got a glass of orange juice. She sat at the kitchen table and ate her breakfast.

It was 8:00am. She turned on the television to see if any roads were closed today. She went to the couch and sat down. She was about to change the channel when she noticed a piece of paper beside the remote.

She picked it up and started reading.

_Dear Calleigh,_

_I am sorry to say but when you get to work today, there will be one missing. She's safe. Don't worry. _

_JT_

Calleigh read it over and over a couple of times. She didn't remember seeing this before. She started thinking. Someone has taken a CSI. She didn't know why and she didn't know who, but it was a woman. Maybe Natalia, or it could be Alexx.

She called Horatio about the note and he took out his cell phone and called Alexx.

*Hello?

"Hi, Alexx? Are you okay. There is someone out there that said he took one of my team members. You sure you're okay?" Horatio said worried.

*Horatio, I'm fine. Just getting ready to come to work. I need to get going. Bye.

Horatio hung up his phone. It wasn't Alexx. He called Natalia.

*Natalia.

"Ms. Boa Vista. Are you alright?" Horatio asked.

*Yes, why wouldn't I be?

There was a loud crash and a gasp from Natalia.

Horatio froze. "Ms. Boa Vista? Are you alright."

This time Natalia answered in a whisper.

*Horatio. Help.

There was another loud crash like the sound of breaking glass and a loud scream from Natalia. Then nothing. The line went dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Horatio called Calleigh and Eric and told them to go to Natalia's apartment.

Horatio was just pulling up as Calleigh was getting out of a hummer. Calleigh was carrying an evidence envelope and a very worried look on her face.

"Horatio, here's the note." Calleigh said walking up to Horatio and handing him the evidence envelope.

Horatio took it out and read it himself, "were there any others?"

"No. Just this one. Why would someone break into my apartment, leave a note, and not take anything?" Calleigh stated.

"Well, a criminals' mind works differently than ours. It must make sense to JT," Horatio agreed looking at the note.

The CSIs walked into the apartment and they both gasped. It was horrible. Every piece of furniture was overturned and either ripped to shreds or covered in blood.

They looked around trying to take in what happened.

It looked as though Natalia put up a very good fight and she had to be wounded to be taken away. What disturbed Calleigh and Horatio is that they had no idea where JT took her to.

"We need to figure out who JT is," Horatio demanded.

"Well, maybe he left some of himself here," Calleigh suggested, "I'll be in the bedroom. From the look of the blood spatter, that's where it started."

Calleigh walked into the bedroom. There was blood all over the floor and bed. Calleigh looked around until something caught her eye. Another note.

Calleigh took some pictures of it and then picked it up and read it.

_Calleigh,_

_From your end, how does Ms. Boa Vista look to you? Dead, perhaps? Just leaving a note to say I mended her. She isn't bleeding anymore. She's weak, but alive. _

_He's next._

_JT_

Calleigh ran to Horatio with the note, "Who is next Horatio?" Calleigh looked very worried, "Eric, Ryan, maybe you?"

"Okay, here's what we'll do. You call Eric and I'll call Ryan. Tell him to watch his back. Someone is after them," Horatio said pulling out his cell phone.

*Wolfe.

"Mr. Wolfe. Where are you?"

*I'm in the hummer heading to a crime scene down on the beach, Horatio. Why?

"Well, someone is after you. Please turn around and head back to the lab."

*Sure, H. I'll be there soon.

Horatio closed his phone and turned towards Calleigh who was on the phone talking to Eric.

*Delko.

"Eric, it's Calleigh. Where are you?"

*I'm heading to a crime scene at the beach. What's up?

"I need you to"

Calleigh couldn't finish her sentence before there was a loud bang from a gun being fired. It hit glass and then there was a loud grunt from Eric.

"ERIC? ... ERIC?"

Calleigh looked up at Horatio, "Eric has just been shot!" She looked around frantically.


	3. Chapter 3

Eric woke up to find he was on a very uncomfortable bed. It barely had a mattress. He sat up and another figure gasped.

"Thank god you're alive!" Natalia said.

She walked over as close as she could to where Eric was sitting, "You looked very hurt. You got shot."

"And you didn't?" Eric suggested as he looked at Natalia's blood stained clothes.

"I just got stabbed a few times. I'm fine. How about you?" Natalia said putting her arm against her side. Probably one of the places she was stabbed.

"Fine, where are we?" Eric asked looking around at where they were. It looked like he was in a jail cell. Natalia was in another cell beside his. There were bars on 3 sides, the fourth side was the wall of the building. There were other cells beside his, "I hope those cells remain empty."

They sat there trying to think of what happened when they heard a door open. It wasn't the door of one of their cells but a door for the room. A strong built man walked in and just stood at the door, "so, I see you are awake," he started walking towards Eric.

"You won't get away with this!" Eric screamed, "someone will be looking for us."

The man just smiled, "yes, they are. The only problem is that as soon as they step out of the sanctuary of the crime lab, they're mine," he looked over at the empty cells, "those won't be empty for long."

Eric just looked at him not knowing what to say when Natalia spoke up, "LET US OUT OF HERE!"

The man walked over to the door of Natalia's cell and started unlocking it, "you want out, here," he opened the door and stepped back. Natalia cautiously walked to the door of her cell. When she was in range of the man, she kicked him in the leg and ran for the door.

She didn't get far until the man grabbed her again, "I was letting you stretch your legs for a bit, and all you do to repay me is hurt me? That wasn't nice."

He held onto Natalia by her forearm and slapped her in the face, "DON'T RUN! You'll regret it."

He pushed her to the ground and started punching and kicking her.

Natalia just laid there, helpless, "please, Stop!"

Eric just sat in his cell, he couldn't do anything about it. He felt terrible. All he could do was yell at him, "STOP. STOP. WHAT DID SHE DO TO YOU?"

The man finally stopped beating her and dragged her back into her cell. She just laid on the floor, motionless.

The man walked up to Eric. He had a terrible look in his eyes. Eric started backing away. He went as close to the cement wall as possible.

"You don't tell me what to do. I tell you what to do. Or else," the man said.

Eric had no other defence so the first thing he thought of, he said, "Or else what?" After he said it, Eric knew that it was bad to say. The man looked even angrier than he was before.

The man turned around, as if he was going to leave the room and do nothing. As he was leaving the room he said, "you'll see very soon, don't worry."


	4. Chapter 4

Horatio went to the lab and asked Cooper to track Erics' phone. His cell phone put Eric just about at the beach.

Horatio and Calleigh went out the front doors of the lab when Ryan was coming in.

"Horatio. What's this about?" Ryan asked very confused.

Calleigh answered for him, "there is a guy leaving me notes saying what he is about to do. He has Natalia and Eric."

"Do you have a lead on where he took them or what he's going to do next?" Ryan asked looking at Calleigh and Horatio worried.

Horatio took a step forward, "we know his name is JT," with that said, Horatio walked out of the lab and to the hummer. He yelled back to Calleigh and Ryan, "I'm going to the hummer Eric was in."

Calleigh went back into the lab. Then looked back at Ryan, "can you help me look at the pictures I took of Natalia's house?"

"Sure," Ryan said not having much choice in the matter to begin with.

They went to the layout room. Calleigh walked in the room with Ryan at her heels. Suddenly Calleigh stopped.

"What's up Calleigh?" Ryan asked trying to see over her shoulder.

"It's another note. Looks like there are pictures this time too," Calleigh said stepping into the room and picking up the note.

"At least this guy is courteous enough to give us a clue as to where they are and what he is doing," Ryan said happily.

Calleigh read the note.

_Calleigh,_

_Your friend is alright. Not too much blood at least. I heard you didn't have a lead to my whereabouts so I decided to take a few pictures on your behalf. There you go._

_The pictures will help you to decipher my next clue on what I'm doing._

_JT_

"He gave us pictures on where his is and what he is going to do next," Calleigh suggested.

Ryan was already sifting through all of the pictures. He was putting them into piles. One of the piles were of pictures of Natalia and Eric. The other pile was an unknown person. He assumed it was his next victim. Ryan picked up a picture of the back of a car. His eyes dropped immediately.

"Uh, Calleigh?" Ryan handed the picture over to Calleigh, "this is a picture of one of the hummers. The person driving has red hair."

Calleigh looked closely at the picture to make sure it was true, "Horatio!"

She took out her cell phone and called Horatio.

She stood in the layout room pacing back and forth. Re-dialling and re-dialling, she finally came to the conclusion, "he's not answering. He has Horatio to."


	5. Chapter 5

Eric was talking to Natalia to try to see if she was alright. She still wasn't moving from the last incident, "Natalia? Please wake up. Say something."

Natalia's head turned and she made a grunting noise.

Eric looked up happily, "Natalia! You're alright. Great."

Natalia sat up and her head suddenly felt very heavy and she fell back down to the floor.

"Woah, take it easy. You're going to be fine," Eric said angry that he can't go over and help her.

The main door opened and the man walked in dragging another body by its ankles, "ah, you're up! Just dropped by to give you another companion to talk to."

As the man came closer and closer to the cell beside Eric, he could tell who was being dragged. He was clearly unconscious and had blood all in his already red hair.

Eric gasped, "Horatio."

The man looked up at him, "good eyes. I guess that's why you are a CSI - at least you were."

"What do you mean 'at least I was?' what do you think you're going to do?" Eric asked as the man put Horatio into the cell beside him and shut the door.

The man didn't answer, he just left the room and left them to worry about their boss.

Eric knelt down at the edge of his cell as close to Horatio as he could get to see what was wrong with him. He yelled over to Natalia, "I don't see any wounds. The blood looks like it originated from his stomach, maybe a knife wound. He has blood on his shirt though."

Natalia answered not being able to see Horatio for herself, "maybe that man mended him. Could be his sick way to keep us here as collateral."

Eric shuddered for a moment, "we are going to be found, don't worry."

After a while, Eric left Horatio to wake up on his own and walked over to the other side of his cell near Natalia.

Eric started whispering, "we need to get out of here. Any ideas?"

Natalia sat there glaring at the lock, "do you know how to pick locks?"

"No. I could try though. Do you have a hairpin or something?" Eric said trying to sound like the man.

"Ya sure, here," Natalia reached into her hair and gave one of them to Eric who started to try his luck.

Eric was trying for a good ten minutes when the man suddenly busted into the room. Eric didn't have enough time to get the hairpin out of the lock and back away.

"Trying to escape are we?" the man said running towards Eric and grabbing him forearm before Eric had a chance to move away from the door of the cell, "Give it here!"

Eric reluctantly handed over the hairpin that he had used to try and escape.

When the man noticed it was a hairpin, he turned towards Natalia. He walked over to the door of the cell. As he started opening the door, he said, "you most likely have more where that came from. Give them here."

Natalia stepped backwards as he walked into her cell, "no."

The man lunged forward and grabbed Natalia's hair and pulled her hard towards the ground. Natalia started whimpering. The man put a gun to her head and cocked it, "I told you to give me all the other hairpins of yours."

Natalia started screaming in pain, "okay, okay, I'll give them to you!"

He let go of Natalia and she started taking all the hairpins out of her hair and handed them over to him, he still had a gun pointed at her.

After he had all the hairpins, he left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Calleigh was driving very fast down the street towards where the hummer tracking system had located the hummer Horatio was driving. When she got there, it was partly submerged into the water, drivers side door was wide open.

She checked inside to see if Horatio was still in there just unconscious. He wasn't, but there was a note. Stuck to the window of the car so it didn't get wet in the water. Calleigh looked at the note and reluctantly read it.

She didn't want to because so far, all the note has said was bad things. CSIs getting taken, very brutally on top of that. She read it:

_Calleigh,_

_I am very glad you have followed me this far. You really don't give up, do you? The CSIs I have are all fine, little shaken up because they aren't obeying me, but alive._

_I hope to add to my collection soon._

_Watch your back._

_JT_

After she read this she pulled her cell phone out and called Ryan.

*Wolfe

"Hey, Ryan? Watch your back. There's another letter saying he is going to add to his collection soon."

*Sure, you alright?

"Ya, just want this guy behind bars, that's all."

*Okay, I'm at the lab now, why don't you come back and we'll take a little lunch break?

"Before we do that, can you run through the system to find any guys that like leaving messages on what they are doing?"

*Think this guys a repeat offender?

"He seems so well rehearsed. I think he'll be in the system."

She closed her phone and got back into the hummer and headed towards the lab.

She was trying to think if they had seen this kind of behaviour in another case or not. After a while of thinking, she decided she hadn't seen this before.

She went the back way because there was less traffic and she wanted to get back as fast as possible. She noticed there was this black van that looked like it was following her. She tried to turn as many corners as she could, but the van always went the same way she did.

She was to preoccupied with getting this guy off her tail that she didn't notice a car parked on the side of the road. She hit the car, and the hummer spun around.

After this accident, she got out of the car to see if anyone was in the other vehicle. She had just closed the door when someone grabbed her from behind tightly. She tried to move but couldn't. A cloth came over her mouth and everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Horatio had finally woken up. He took in his surroundings, then he noticed Eric and Natalia sitting in other cells. They looked very beat up and blood covered.

"Are you two all right?" Horatio asked.

Eric looked at him, "ya, I'm fine. Natalia has taken more beatings than me though."

Horatio looked over at Natalia, "Ms. Boa Vista, are you alright?"

Natalia looked like she was about to cry but she knew she couldn't show how she really felt, "I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle," she lied.

The man barged in the room, "so, now that the whole party is here, lets begin!"

He looked at everyone. Horatio looked the strongest, Eric was starting to stumble around a bit, Natalia could barely move. She had taken quite a number of beatings even before Eric showed up.

He headed towards Natalia, "ladies first."

He yanked Natalia out of her cell. She tried to fight back and kick him but she was so weak, he caught on to quickly and pushed her to the floor or into the wall. This just caused more pain to Natalia.

The man started punching and kicking her. Natalia just lay on the floor, blood now dripping out of her nose.

Horatio couldn't take it anymore, "what do you want with her anyway? She didn't do anything wrong," he tried to act calm and collected even in this sort of situation.

The man threw Natalia back into the cell. She layed half propped up against the wall. It was as much as she could manage to move. He walked over to Horatio, "you're right. She didn't do anything. I just like to have fun with the weakest link. She isn't fun anymore, I had to get a replacement,"

With that said, he whistled and another beefy man came through the door dragging another female CSI, blonde hair and all.

This hurt Horatio and Eric very badly to see their friend and saviour lifelessly being dragged into another corner of the room. It was a part of the room that Eric had never noticed until now. There was a bed laying there. The bed had four bedposts that conveniently had handcuffs attached to all four of them.

The second man took Calleigh and tied her wrists and ankles to the bedposts. He left her there to wake up and then he would have fun.

Eric and Horatio had a hunch of what he was going to do with Calleigh. They tried desperately to stop it from happening.

For their efforts, Horatio and Eric got a very bad beating as well until all they could do was barely lift their head off the cold cement floor.

Finally, Calleigh woke up. It took her a minute to realise where she was. She tried to move her arms and legs but she couldn't. She saw the handcuffs and all she could do was just lay there hoping nothing would happen.

A man walked up to the bedside. He stared at her, "how are you feeling, Calleigh."

Calleigh just started at him blankly, "JT," was all she could say.

"Very good," JT said now climbing up onto the bed. He started unbuttoning her blouse and pants.

Calleigh did everything she could to get him away but it was no use, she was trapped.

"Don't worry, this will be painless," JT said after noticing Calleighs reaction.

While JT was raping Calleigh, Horatio, Eric and Natalia could only sit back and listen to her crying out for him to stop. It was terrible.

After JT was done, he redressed Calleigh and uncuffed her. Once she was free she tried to run but he pushed her to the ground and she decided not to try to get away right now, at least not until she got a bit of her strength back.

He pulled Calleigh across the room towards another empty cell. This was the first time she could see Horatio, Eric and Natalia. It wasn't very comforting knowing that they were there the whole time she was being raped. Calleigh got very nervous when she saw all three of them were lying on the floor barely moving. She wasn't even sure if they were conscious or not.

She sat in her cell devising a plan.


	8. Chapter 8

Ryan stood at the door of the lab for a very long time waiting for Calleigh to return. He just stood there glaring out the glass door. His brain was starting to think of the worst possibility. He needed to keep calm.

Alexx walked in the front doors after getting out of truck with another body.

"Ryan, baby, you okay?" Alexx said worried.

"I, I am starting to get worried about Calleigh. She should be back by now," Ryan said still staring out the door.

"Uh, you should probably read this. It was left with the new db," Alexx handed him the note.

Ryan took it and read it.

_Ryan,_

_Calleigh is safe with me. Looks like you're the only one left._

_If you're gonna find me, you better do it soon. I don't think your friends can stand this much longer._

_JT_

Ryan paced the room. Arms flailing everywhere. He was murmuring to himself, "oh, no. I am the only one left..."

He remembered what Calleigh asked him on the phone, "check if he is a repeat offender," he muttered under his breath as he headed to any available computer.

He got on the computer and typed in the guy likes to leave notes with his bodies. The computer was scanning old criminals. Ryan repeated in his mind, "everything will be alright, I can do this."

After what seemed like hours, the computer made a beeping noise saying that it had something.

MATCH

He looked at the screen in relief, "he's a repeat. Great." The computer had a mans face. It looked like he hadn't slept in days before the photo was taken. Under the picture had the name, James Tyler. It also listed his last known address, 1648 Sunny Drive.

Ryan called Frank Tripp to go to the address and get everyone out.

*Tripp

"Hey, it's Ryan. I got an address."

*Do you know if they are there?

"I have no idea. It's 1648 Sunny Drive."

*Okay, I'll get my guys over there.

"Frank, can you go with no sirens? It might give us away and I don't know what he would do."

*Sure, I'll go there now.

Ryan closed his phone and went out to the garage and jumped in a hummer. As he drove to the house, all he could think about was getting them out safely. His mind started racing. What if they are already dead? It's been so long since Natalia first went missing. What if they get hurt more because they see us coming?


	9. Chapter 9

Calleigh sat in her cell hoping Ryan thought of something to do, and quickly. She was trying to think of what to do to get herself out safely without making JT hurt everyone else more.

Horatio started rustling. He was in the cell right next to Calleigh. He lifted his head and looked at her, "Cal-leigh" He said very weakly.

Calleigh rushed over to the edge of her cell. She comforted him as best she could, "take it slow, regain your strength. We need to get out of here. I have a plan."

JT bashed through the door, "you have a plan do you?" He looked over at Calleigh who now had her arms cradling Horatio head.

Calleigh stood up. She knew she was lying; she really didn't have a plan. She was trying to comfort Horatio, "so..." was all she could say.

JT walked closer to Calleigh. Everyone was starting to move more now, they were all sitting on the beds in their cells.

They all looked like they were wanting to help. This made Calleigh feel stronger. She started to stand up for herself. She walked closer, "you can't keep us in here for long. They will be coming for us," she smiled and looked at the other three who were smiling back at her.

"Ah...looks like you haven't been broken in enough yet. Anyways, I know people will be coming to get you. That's why I plan to kill you before they can get here. All they will find are four bodies of former CSIs. Ryan will be so lonely," JT didn't have any sympathy in his voice at all.

Everyone started to back away from the doors of the cells.

JT pulled a gun from his pocket and pointed it at Calleighs head. She stood there waiting for the sound. When she realised he wasn't planning on actually shooting to kill, she quickly devised a plan.

She thought of what was in her pockets, they never checked for anything. She didn't have her gun but she put a pocket knife in her pocket when she knew she could be taken next.

She quickly reached into her pocket, opened the pocket knife, and threw it at him. It all happened so quickly, JT only had time to shoot two bullets, he didn't aim them.

One went into Calleighs leg, the other went into her shoulder. Calleigh fell back onto the ground in pain.

JT didn't get hit but it made him really angry.

He was going to shoot Horatio when they heard a loud bash of the front door being kicked down. He heard many people screaming, "MIAMI-DADE PD. COME OUT JT!"

He got nervous.

The police started to swarm to house. They checked every room in the house. All that was left was the basement.

JT still held a gun to Horatio, "if I can't kill all you guys, at least I can wound you," he shot at each of them once.

Horatio got hit in the shoulder, Eric got hit in the leg, and Natalia got hit on her arm. They all fell back on the ground in pain.

They heard another shot and JT fell to the ground.

Frank, Ryan, and all the other officers swarmed the room. They first went to JT and got the keys to the cell doors off his now-dead body.

They went to Calleigh first seeing the most blood. They put all of them on stretchers and rushed them to the hospital.

Everyone was back at work after a couple days of recuperation with a great story to tell their colleagues.


End file.
